A Freshly Cut Diamond- Season 4- The Lost Episodes- One
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: When Twilight discovers that Diamond Tiara's tiara is an evil magical artifact that turns the wearer evil, she promptly has it destroyed, curing Diamond Tiara of her cruel ways. Now, confused, afraid, and guilt ridden, Diamond Tiara find herself desperate for both redemption and true friends. Can the CMC bring themselves to befriend the pony who has tormented them for so long?
1. Cold Open

In the old Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters in the Everfree Forest, Princess Twilight was sorting through piles of books in the library, with Spike's help of course.

"I can't believe it! All these books, lying abandoned in this place to rot away!" Twilight said in a horror struck voice. She suddenly picked up a tome and hugged it close to her chest. "Don't worry," she said in a kind, sweet tone, patting the book gently, "Twilight's here. She'll protect you."

Spike rolled his eyes and groaned audibly as he carried a tall stack of books that was three times his size. "Twilight's we've been at it for hours. It's almost sunrise! Can't we go back home no- WHOA!" Spike suddenly lost his balance, and the tall stack he was carrying wobbled dangerously. He backed up quickly in attempt to re-balance himself, but the topmost book ended up falling off.

Twilight quickly used her magic to catch it, and she levitated it over to her and blew the dust off of it. "Hmm. . ._'Dangerous Artifacts'_. . .I wonder if it has further information on the Alicorn Amulet, like who made, when, and why." Curious, Twilight opened the book to a random page. "Heh. Hey Spike, listen to this. _'**The Tiara of Malice**, a deceptively plain looking head piece that corrupts the wearer the moment it is placed on the head. Once worn, the corruption becomes permanent as long as the Tiara is whole. Simply taking off the Tiara does not remove the corruption, although the wearer will develop a strong attachment to the Tiara and insist on always wearing it; although, again, removing the Tiara has no effect on the corruption. Should the wearer die, then and only then will the Tiara be able to latch onto a new host. **The Tiara of Malice** provides no physical, magical, or spiritual effects. It's only effects are changing the wearer's behavior to an antisocial, often criminal, personality. It also removes the wearer's sense of moral responsibility and social conscience.'_"

"Wow, that sounds awful," Spike said, still carrying the stack of book.

"Indeed. This might be even _worse_ than the Alicorn Amulet. Hopefully this thing has already been destroyed," Twilight said, then she brought her attention back to the book. "I wonder if there's an illustration in here?" Twilight turned the page, and gasped in horror. "SPIKE!" she screamed.

"WHOA!" Spike shouted as he fell backwards, books falling around him.

"Spike! Take a letter! Quickly!" Twilight said in a panic, her eyes glued to the book in front of her.

"What is it? What?" Spike asked nervously.

"Doesn't _this_ look familar to you?" Twilight said nervously as she turned the book towards Spike, and pointed a hoof at the meticulously well drawn and colored silver diamond encrusted tiara depicted on the page.

* * *

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony_

_Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh..._

_My Little Pony_

_I used to wonder what friendship could be_

_My Little Pony_

_Until you all shared its magic with me_

_Big adventure_

_Tons of fun_

_A beautiful heart_

_Faithful and strong_

_Sharing kindness!_

_It's an easy feat_

_And magic makes it all complete_

_You have my little ponies_

_Do you know you're all my very best friends?_


	2. Act One

**___A Freshly Cut Diamond_**

_Written by Matthais Unidostres_

* * *

It was beautiful Friday morning in Ponyville. Diamond Tiara woke up as usual, and she cheerfully brushed her mane and put her on her precious namesake. She ate her extravagant breakfast, honeyed oats with fresh cream and berries with a side of perfectly golden brown french toast. She bid her father a good day and pranced out in the sunny day outside.

As she walked through Ponyville on her way to school, the little rich filly broke out into a song:

_Not long ago, when my flank was bare_

_I started doing things with a new flare_

_Like shooting insults at the nerds and wimps_

_I'd set up verbal tricks, just like an imp_

_And exploit weaknesses, get in ponies' heads_

_And I looked into the mirror and said. . ._

_"What did you say?"_ Silver Spoon chimed in as she ran over to Diamond Tiara's side.

_I said "DT, you've gotta be,_

_As ruthless and,_

_as commanding as you can possibly be!_

_Cause you're **malicious**!"_

_"You're so __malicious_," Silver Spoon chuckled.

_"You have a talent for causing things **pain**!"_

_"Pain!"_ Silver Spoon sang as Diamond Tiara suddenly bucked Dinky Doo in the side as she walked by, knocking her into the fountain with a splash.

_"D, you're __**malicious**_!"

_"D, you're a __malicious_!" Silver echoed.

_"Yes, your fate is to verbally maim!"_

_"Verbally maim!"_ Silver chimed in as Diamond pulled the game cartridge out of Button Mash's Joy Boy as she walked by him, causing him to scream in horror as his game shut off right in the middle of a boss fight.

_"Just imagine if you reached Princesshood!_

_But perhaps being Mayor would suffice,_

_D, you're __**malicious**_!

_You're such a success!"_

Diamond Tiara sighed contentedly, as she kept her elated smile as she trotted through Ponyville with her lackey Silver Spoon next to her. Silver took over the song as the pair approached a cafe where Twist was about to enjoy a morning fruit smoothie.

_Here she is folks, the brilliant mastermind!_

Diamond reached over and grabbed Twist's smoothie, taking a long drink through it's straw, much to Twist's dismay.

_Watch her suck up that smoothie, oh my gosh!_

_Sure she's a bully, but she's just so bad she's good!_

_But who would punish adorable Diamond Tiara Rich?_

Diamond gave an adorable innocent smile.

_"Hey, that'th not nithe! I payed for that!"_ Twist called after Diamond Tiara with a frown.

Diamond turned around a blew a raspberry at Twist, _"Ehh, shut up, you piece of trash, your voice is dumb."_ Diamond then smiled widely, feeling proud with herself, and pranced off as she launched further into her song.

_I am __**malicious**_**!**

_"Thhe'th malitiouth. . ."_ Twist said sadly as she hung her head low in, now fully depressed.

_And I enjoy the role that I have picked!_

_"Love it!"_ Silver chuckled.

_I'm __**malicious**_!

_"That's what you're best at!"_ Silver Spoon sang as the pair of fillies bumped their Cutie Marked rumps.

_And I get off on the pain I inflict!_

_"Really love it"_ Silver chimed in as Diamond kicked a rock at the muffin Derpy was holding in her hooves, knocking it to the dirty ground. Tears began to pool under the grey pegasus' eyes.

_I thrill when I insult a Blank Flank!_

_"Blank Flanks!"_

_It's swell though they tell me that I'm malicious!_

_"Malicious!"_ Silver sang as she and Diamond jumped onto the swings and swung on them standing on their hind legs, holding their fore legs wide as they posed.

_And though it may cause my daddy distress_

_"Distress!"_

Diamond Tiara jumped off the swing and looked over to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders talking with each other near the entrance to the school. She grinned wickedly as she focused her eyes on Scootaloo's blank flank.

___A_s long, as there, are Blank Flanks and cripples!

_I know, I know that their pain will amuse me!_

Diamond Tiara reached into her school saddlebag and pulled out a pointy, sharp sewing needle _"Oh, amuse me. . ."_ she said in a tone of pure relish of what she was about to do, staring at the needle with an evil smile and a look that resembled adoration. She then pranced a few feet closer to the unsuspecting pegasus.

_'Cause I'm __**malicious**_!

_And a success!_

The pink filly then threw the sewing needle straight at Scootaloo's blank flank. _"Say 'oww'. . ."_ she whispered.

"OWW!" Scootaloo screamed as she jumped a few feet into the air out of pain.

_"Say 'oww'. . ."_ Diamond Tiara softly squealed with delight.

_"OWWW!"_ Scootaloo shouted as she landed back on the ground, right on the needle, pushing it in further.

_"Say 'OWW!'"_ Diamond Tiara said slightly louder with an elated grin on her face.

**_"OWWWWW!"_** Scootaloo exclaimed as Applebloom pulled the sewing needle out of her flesh.

**_"ROYAL GUARD! FREEZE!"_**

Everypony's heads snapped around to the direction of the loud, gruff voice. There were two tough looking Royal Guards standing there, with Spike and Twilight standing between them.

"Diamond Tiara. Get over here," Twilight said sternly.

"Huh?" the filly replied.

"YES! _She _did it! _She _stabbed me! Arrest her! Banish her and throw her in a dungeon in the place she's banished too!" Scootaloo cried out angrily.

"I didn't do anything to you!" Diamond Tiara argued, "The _Princess_ probably wants to give me an award!"

"For what, being a spoiled brat," Applebloom mumbled.

"I heard that!" Silver Spoon called out.

"Enough!" Twilight shouted in frustration, then she looked at Diamond Tiara and said, "I'm not here to punish you, but I'm not here to give you anything either. Now, if you'll just give me you tiara, we can get this over with as quickly as-."

"WHAT!?" Diamond shouted, "You want my tiara!" She gripped her namesake protectively. "NEVER! When I tell my Daddy that you tried to-."

"I have very good reasons this, reasons I'm sure your father will agree with wholeheartedly once I explain it all to him," Twilight said sternly. She then held her hoof out and said, "Now, hand it over."

"NO!" Diamond shouted, and she turned to run. However, she was quickly blocked off by the two Royal Guards, Spike, and even the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She growled and turned to Twilight, "HA! You're think you're so great! You're not even a _real_ Princess! You're just a dumb egg headed bookworm with a horn and wings! I can't believe I wanted to get close to a freak like you! You'll _never_ measure up to Celestia!"

Just then, a bright light flashed in the sky, and Princess Celestia descended from the sky.

Diamond's pupils shrank as she cowered in fear.

Celestia looked down at Diamond Tiara, and focused her gaze on her headpiece.

"Twilight," she said, "Do you have the book?"

Twilight took the book out of her saddlebag and magically handed it off to Celestia. Celestia opened the book up to the page Twilight had book marked, and compared the image in the book to tiara worn by the filly before then used her golden magic to take the tiara off of Diamond's head. She scrutinized it, and touched her horn to it. After a tense few minutes, Celestia nodded gravely and gave the book back to Twilight.

"Let us end this, Twilight," she said.

Twilight nodded as she but the book back into her saddlebag. Celestia then used her magic to levitate the tiara in between them, a distance above the ground.

"Ready?" Celestia said.

"Absolutely," Twilight said.

Celestia and Twilight focused on the tiara.

"Now!" Celestia said, and both Alicorns unleashed their strongest magical energy beam at the tiara. The gold and purple magical energy fused into one bright white light. The onlookers looked on in disbelief, their eyes wide as red energy seeped out of the tiara as it was assaulted by the Alicorn's magic. And then, without warning, the tiara shattered, crumbling into silver dust which was scattered by the wind.

All of the fillies looked on with dropped jaws and wide eyes, with the exception of Scootaloo, who looked as if she was just moment away from bursting into a cheer. However, Diamond Tiara was the first one to break the silence as she ground her teeth and her face grew red. Unable to contain it any longer, she burst out screaming at the top of her lungs.

"YOU MONSTERS! YOU FAT UGLY FREAKS! JUST WAIT UNTIL MY DADDY FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS! HE'S GONNA SUE YOUR ROYAL FLANKS! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! ARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHH!"

Diamond Tiara let out an enraged shriek as red magic surrounded her. The red magic began to slowly dissipate, flowing out of her and into the air, evaporating into nothingness. In a few seconds, the red glow was gone, and Diamond Tiara fell down unconscious.

"Diamond!" Silver Spoon exclaimed fearfully, running towards her fallen friend's side. The Cutie Mark Crusaders could only look in in shock and slight fear.

Twilight teleported to the unconscious filly's side and looked her over a bit. "It's okay. I guess breaking the curse shocked her system, but I'm certain that when she awakens, she'll be good as new. . .actually, make that better than she was."

"Go away!" Silver Spoon shouted, tears gushing forth as she pushed Twilight away, "You did this to her! It's your fault! Your fault. . ." Silver Spoon broke down crying.

Twilight sighed, and she turned to Celestia. "We should probably take everypony with us to Filthy Rich's home. Then we can explain things to everyone at once."

"Of course," Celestia said with a nod. She brought forth a stretcher and placed the unconscious filly onto it. The Royal Guards ran over and lifted it. "Come, my little ponies," Celestia said to the other four fillies, "All will become clear very soon."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The song in this episode is a parody of "I'm a Dentist" from the movie "Little Shop of Horrors".


	3. Act Two

The group was gathered in the Rich family's mansion. Diamond Tiara was tucked into bed, and Filthy Rich was treated to the long and detailed explanation of what had occurred.

The concerned pressed a hoof to his forehead, filled with great distress. "This. . .is all just too much. . .my own daughter under some curse," he sighed as looked at the two Princesses standing in his living room, "I_did_ occasionally notice her bad attitude from time to time. I tried disciplining her, and for a while I thought I was making progress. But. . .I suppose that would never stop her from bullying others when I'm not looking."

"Don't blame yourself Mr. Rich," Twilight said, "You did everything you could. You had no way of knowing about the tiara's dark magic."

Throughout the explanation, Silver Spoon and the Cutie Mark Crusaders had sat on the couch, remaining silent. Silver Spoon turned away from everypony, choosing to stare at the carpeting. Scootaloo looked ready to burst, and she soon gave up trying to hold it in and said, "I just can't believe it! Diamond Tiara was so mean because of her tiara the whole time?"

Twilight nodded, "I know it sounds hard to believe, but you saw the dark magic that was released when we destroyed it. And you were there when the Alicorn Amulet corrupted Trixie."

Scootaloo still looked conflicted. "But, then who _is_ the real Diamond Tiara?"

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle looked towards Filthy Rich. He held a sad facial expression, and he shook his head. "To me, she was always my little Princess. But it's clear that I've been very wrong about that."

"Hey, how about you?" Sweetie Belle asked Silver Spoon,"_You _gotta know what she was like before."

Silver Spoon closed her eyes, feeling them being to moisten. She got up and said, "Can I please go home now?"

Twilight noticed how horrible Silver Spoon looked. After exchanging glances with Filthy Rich, she said, "Sure, if you want to."

Silver Spoon nodded silently, and she walked out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Scootaloo remarked. Twilight shot a harsh glare at Scootaloo, silencing her quickly.

"Mr. Rich," Princess Celestia said, taking care to speak kindly and reassuringly, "May I ask when and where you acquired the tiara?"

The father looked up at the Solar Princess, and slowly got up and began to pace around the room. "I bought it for her birthday, a little over a year ago, a few weeks before she got her Cutie Mark. I bought it to show how she'd always be my precious little Princess, and also to help her realize her talent."

"Realize her talent?" Applebloom asked curiously.

Filthy Rich nodded, "Leadership. Control. Taking charge. Ruling. Certainly you remember how she controlled the Foal Free Press with an iron hoof. I made sure to ground her after the whole Gabby Gums incident. Heh. But I guess grounding has no effect on dark curses."

"But where could you have purchased such a dangerous item?" Twilight asked.

"I purchased it from a traveling trader," Filthy replied, "He said he was an archaeologist. He was a light brown earth pony, black hair, golden skull for a Cutie Mark. He called himself Dr. Caballeron."

"Did you say Caballeron?!" Twilight gasped in shock, her wings snapping open in shock.

"Yes. . ." Filthy Rich replied slowly.

Memories of the evil stallion attacking Daring Do with his henchman as he scooped up the large golden ring flashed before Twilight's eyes. "That stallion's a dangerous criminal and a thief!" Twilight exclaimed, "He steals ancient treasures and artifacts, and sells them for his own selfish gain. He probably even knew about the curse, even as he took your money."

Filthy Rich ground his teeth, "That _monster_. If I ever run into him again, I'll make him pay for what my daughter went through."

Celestia nodded gravely, "I assure you, he will be brought to justice. I'll see to it that Dr. Caballeron is a wanted stallion all across Equestria."

"Thank you, your majesty," Filthy Rich said as he bowed.

* * *

As the Princesses and the CMC all exited the mansion, the young fillies' minds were all abuzz.

"That was totally awesome the way you blasted that tiara to bits!" Scootaloo said excitedly.

Applebloom couldn't help but chuckle, "Oh yeah, and did you see the look on Diamond Tiara's face? It was priceless!"

"And best of all, this means Diamond Tiara won't bully us anymore!" Sweetie exclaimed.

"ALRIGHT!" the three fillies cheered as they jumped up and gave each other a triple high-hoof.

"Let's all get some milkshakes to celebrate!" Scootaloo said.

The three fillies then ran off in the direction of Sugarcube Corner, all while calling back behind them, "THANK YOU, PRINCESSES!"

Twilight and Celestia watched as the three fillies ran off. Celestia turned towards Twilight, and noticed that the younger alicorn was rubbing her chin with a hoof, and had an unsure look on her face.

"What troubles you, Twilight?" she asked.

Twilight sighed, "I don't know. . .it's just. . .well. . .for a whole year, that tiara has kept Diamond from truly understanding the magic of friendship. She was compelled into being cruel for so long. She and the Cutie Mark Crusaders have been fighting for so long. . .but maybe. . ." Twilight became determined, "If Diamond Tiara is ever going to recover from this ordeal, then she's going to need to tear down some fences and build three new bridges."

Celestia smiled, "That's the Twilight Sparkle I know so well."

* * *

The next day, the Cutie Mark Crusaders entered the Library for the highlight of their week: Twilight Time.

"Hey, Twilight! You think I could try building a helicopter, like Pinkie Pie's?" Scootaloo asked excitedly.

"Ah wanna make a potion to grow apple trees faster!" Applebloom said.

"Do you think you can show me how to do a Gem Finding Spell like Rarity?" Sweetie Belle said, jumping with excitement as her horn sparkled green.

"Calm down, little fillies," Twilight said with a light chuckled, "Today's lesson is going to be a little different."

_"Like what?"_ the three fillies said excitedly.

"It's going to be a lesson in the Magic of Friendship!" Twilight said gleefully, "Today, you're going to. . .become Diamond Tiara's friend!"

The expressions on the Cutie Mark Crusaders faces resembled the faces they made when Cheerilee told them she didn't have a special somepony.

Suddenly, Spike leaned in and said, _"Awkward!"_

Twilight kept up a smile as she looked at the fillies for a while. But then, Scootaloo started laughing.

"Aha-ha-ha! That's a good one Twilight. I almost fell for it for a second. That was an awesome prank, I just-," Scootaloo's voice trailed off when she saw the deadpan expression on Twilight's face. "Wait. . ." Scootaloo said with wide eyes, "What, you're _serious_!? NO! No way!"

Twilight sighed, "Girls, I know Diamond Tiara has treated you atrociously in the past-"

"You don't know the half of it!" Scootaloo shouted, staring at her wings, "I'll never forgive her for what she said to me about my wings."

"Wait a minute, Scootaloo," Applebloom said, standing closer to the orange pegasus, "Don't you remember what we learned yesterday. That tiara she was wearing _made_ her do it."

"Applebloom's right," Sweetie Belle said, standing on Scootaloo's opposite side, "We can't hate someone for something they didn't do or didn't have any control over."

Scootaloo looked at her friends, hung her head, and sighed. "Well, yeah, when you put it that way. But why do _we_ have to be friends with her? Isn't she already friends with Silver Spoon?"

"Maybe," Twilight said, "But from what I know, it seems Silver Spoon's friendship with Diamond Tiara isn't exactly the best."

"What do you mean, Twilight?" Applebloom asked.

"Well, it seems as if Silver Spoon is the kind of pony who will do anything to keep a friend, even bad ones. She the kind of friend who just goes along with whatever her friends is doing. She never questioned Diamond Tiara's actions when she bullied you, and often just went along with it," Twilight explained.

"She's not _all_ bad!" Applebloom interjected, "She was the first pony to clap for Granny Smith on Family Appreciation Day, even though Diamond Tiara kept on trying to embarrass me."

"That's all well in good, but Silver Spoon is still lacking in one important part of friendship: edification."

"Edif-what-now?" Scootaloo asked.

"The instruction or improvement of a person morally or intellectually," Spike said clearly.

"What are you, a dictionary?" Scootaloo asked.

"Uh, no. I'm reading from one," Spike said as he held up the dictionary in his claws.

"Can you use smaller words?" Scootaloo asked.

"What it means," Twilight interrupted, "Is that good friends point out each others flaws in a nice way. Like when Rainbow Dash was too arrogant, or when Applejack was too stubborn, or when Rarity forgot how to be a good sister. We helped them overcome their flaws and be better ponies. And after wearing that awful tiara for so long, Diamond Tiara is probably filled with feelings of regret and guilt, and is probably completely confused on how to act or even feel. You three have been the best of friends for a while now, and you all know what the right thing to do is. And I'm sure if the ponies she's bullied come to her to be friends, she'll be traveling up the road to recovery at full speed."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at each other, all of them thinking hard about this.

"You know," Applebloom said, "this is kinda like when Fluttershy reformed Discord."

"Yeah, that's kind cool!" Scootaloo.

"Maybe we can get out Cutie Marks in this!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed excitedly.

"Umm, no, this isn't really-" Twilight began.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS REFORMERS! YAY!"

All three fillies ran out the door and slammed it behind them.

"-like that. . ." Twilight said, her voice trailing off.

"Uggh! This won't end well," Spike remarked.


	4. Act Three

The Rich family's butler answered the door to find three smiling fillies looking up at him.

"Oh. . .um, what can I do for you three?"

"We're here to reform Diamond Tiara!" Applebloom declared proudly.

The butler blinked in response. "Pardon me?"

Suddenly, Filthy Rich came to the door and gently nudged him aside. "Never mind, allow me to speak with the children. Ah, now you three. Come on in."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders entered Diamond Tiara's home for the third time in their lives as Filthy Rich led the way.

"Diamond Tiara woke up this morning, but she never looked so sad and confused before," Filthy Rich said sadly,"I brought her breakfast in bed. Crepes, Zap Apple jam, truffle shavings and everything. She didn't even take a bite." Filthy hung his head sadly as the group stopped in front of the door to Diamond's room. "She wouldn't even talk to me. Personally, I don't blame her. _I _gave her the tiara."

"You didn't know it was cursed, Mr. Rich," Sweetie Belle said politely.

"I know, I know," the stallion said with a sad sigh, "You three are always so positive, and such good friends. I'm sure spending time with you will bring that smiling liveliness back to her." Filthy Rich smiled at the fillies and said, "Well, I'll leave you to it then. I'll check on you a little later."

As Filthy Rich walked down the hall, the three fillies stared at the door.

"Okay, this is it," Sweetie Belle said seriously.

"Yeah, walking into the lair of our worst enemy," Scootaloo said with a role of her eyes.

"_Former_ worst enemy," Applebloom corrected.

"Whatever, let's just get on with it," Scootaloo said, and she pushed open the door.

The room was fairly large for a one pony bedroom. The wallpaper was pink with white pinstripe, and a large book shelf filled with books ran against one wall. On the opposite wall was a vanity with a gem encrusted mirror frame and diamond knobs on all the drawers. Next to the vanity was a bunch of glass cases filled with necklaces, hoof bracelets, and other pieces of jewelry. There was notably a an empty spot in the case in the very center, with an imprint left on the red velvet cushion.

In the middle of the room, between the two windows, was an impressive four poster bed made of red mahogany wood. The light pink curtains were tied back, and Diamond Tiara lay on her side on top of the clean white and pink blanket.

"Um. . .Diamond Tiara?" Applebloom asked tentatively.

Diamond Tiara didn't roll over to face them, but she just muttered miserably, "Huh. What do you Blank Flanks want?"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders all glared at the pink filly.

Scootaloo turned to the door, "That's it. I quit. I'm gone. You all can just-."

"NO! DON'T GOOOOOOOO!"

Scootaloo jumped in surprise, and turned around to see Diamond Tiara wailing in tears and flailing her forelegs around.

"Please, you have to help me!" Diamond wailed, her tears causing her makeup to run down her cheeks, "Daddy told me all about my tiara, and ever since I woke up, I've felt so sick and terrible, and I just couldn't take my mind off of you all! But I don't even know WHYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Diamond broke down into quieter sobs as she sat on her bed pitifully.

"Wow. . ." Scootaloo said.

"Um, huddle," Sweetie Belle said, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders gathered together.

"I don't know about you girls, but I don't think Diamond Tiara needs reforming," Sweetie Belle said.

"What do you mean?" Scootaloo said.

"She means that Diamond Tiara isn't bad. She's _sad_," Applebloom said.

"So, if we're not here to reform her, then what are we here for?" Scootaloo asks.

"Ah think Ah know," Applebloom said, and she left the huddle and walked over to the sobbing filly. She placed a hoof on Diamond Tiara's shoulder, only to have it get smacked away. "Land's sake! How do you expect us ta help ya if ya keep pushing us away?"

"Because that's not how it works!" Diamond Tiara shouted, "_I_ was mean to you, so you have to be angry at me. Besides, you're loads better than me!"

"Huh? What do you mean Ah'm better than you?" Applebloom asked.

Diamond Tiara looked at her and said, "_Your_ family founded Ponyville. Remember back on Family Appreciation Day when your Granny told us the story? My family would have nothing here if it weren't for you. You said it yourself." She turned away, "And I couldn't even take the hint back then. The truth is. . .you were always a better pony than I was. You have more friends than me, you have a bigger family, more ponies like you, and you're nice. I'm just, such a failure."

Applebloom was shocked by what the pink filly's words, and turned to exchange glances with her other two friends.

"Uhhh. . ." Sweetie Belle said awkwardly.

Scootaloo breathed out impatiently, and she got closer to Diamond Tiara's bedside. "You know what, Diamond Tiara? When you forced us to torment everyone in Ponyville with that Gabby Gums Gossip column, and then made fun of me feel worthless because I couldn't fly, I decided that you were a complete monster that didn't deserve my time. I could hardly believe that _anypony_ could possibly be as awful as you."

Diamond closed her eyes and shuddered.

"But you know what else?" Scootaloo said with a small gentle smile, "It turns out I was right. You_weren't_ that awful. None of the stuff you did was you, so it'd be wrong for me to get mad at you."

Diamond Tiara sniffed and sat up in bed, staring at Scootaloo in amazement. Then Applebloom got closer and said, "Ya see, Diamond. You're not _worse_ than Ah am, and Ah'm not better than you are or anything like that. None of it was your fault-."

"Then why do I feel so awful!" Diamond moaned, holding her stomach and bending over slightly, "It hurts so much. It's like my stomach is in a big knot, and I feel horrible about myself."

"Um, yeah, I think that's called 'guilt'," Sweetie Belle remarked.

Diamond frowned and looked down at her stomach, "Why does it have to hurt so much?"

"Maybe to make sure you don't do whatever bad thing you did again," Sweetie Belle suggested.

Diamond Tiara blinked, realization coming across her face, "I can't remember the last time I felt guilty about anything. I think, my tiara kept me from feeling it, but now it's all hitting me at once!" She turned tearfully to the Cutie Mark Crusaders and said, "I'm, . . I'm so sorry. . ."

Applebloom smiled and turned to her friends. "Well?" she asked.

Sweetie Belle nodded, and she turned to Scootaloo, who was in deep thought. After a minute of thinking, she grinned and shrugged. "Sure."

The fillies turned to Diamond Tiara, _"We forgive you."_

Her eyes widened, and she pressed a hoof to her stomach. "It. . .doesn't hurt anymore. . ."

The three fillies high hoofed each other in celebration. "Alright then!" Applebloom said, "Friends we are!"

"Friends?" Diamond Tiara said in surprise, "With somepony like me?"

The Crusaders all groaned.

"You're not the _mean _Diamond Tiara anymore," Sweetie Belle said, "You apologized, you're not gonna be like that again. In fact, I kinda know how it feels."

"Really?" the rich pony asked the unicorn.

"Yeah. One time I got so mad at my sister that I sabotaged one of her dresses," Sweetie Belle explained, "But then with a little help, I realized that what I did was wrong, and I fixed it before it was too late. Then I apologized, and everything turned out just fine."

"Ya see," Applebloom said encouragingly, "If you're not a bully anymore, then Ah don't see why we can't be friends. And the Apples may have founded Ponyville, but your dad must be really smart to make a huge business." Applebloom held out a hoof to Diamond Tiara, "So Ah'd say both our families are cool. So how about we put all that stuff behind us and have some fun, Cutie Mark Crusader style!"

Diamond Tiara blinked at Applebloom's friendly smile, and then looked at Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle's friendly gazes. Gaining a smile of her own, she reached out and took Applebloom's hoof.

* * *

On Sweet Apple Acres, sheep ran through the pasture, baaing and bleating as they stampeded throughout the pasture. On one side of the mass of sheep, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Winona ran alongside them. On the opposite side, Scootaloo rode fast on her scooter, pulling a wagon with Diamond Tiara in it.

Diamond Tiara took out a map of Sweet Apple Acres and nodded. "Okay, girls!" she shouted loud over to Sweetie Belle and Applebloom, "We have to guide these sheep a little more to the right, and then curve them around. Start turning at that tree over there!"

"Got it!" Applebloom shouted, and it was only in a few seconds that they arrived at the point. "Come by, Winona!"

Winona barked and she and the two fillies turned. Winona barked and barked, guiding the sheep to one side. Sweetie Belle used brief flashes of magic to herd the sheep into a right turn."

"Speed down, Scootaloo! Then turn!" Diamond called out.

"You don't have to shout, I'm right here!" Scootaloo complained as she pulled back and turned the handlebars of her scooter.

The four fillies and dog sent the herd of sheep to the right, and led the sheep into the waiting open gates of the sheep pen.

"You girls take care of the gate!" Diamond called out to the unicorn and earth pony.

After the last sheep ran into the gate, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle slid to a halt by each side of the gate, jumped onto each half, and swung it closed and locked it.

Scootaloo raised her hooves and cheered, "Woohoo! Alright! We did- AHHHHHH!" Scootaloo wasn't paying attention, so she drove her scooter right into a rock, sending both her and Diamond Tiara flying through the air and into a huge mud puddle with a huge splash. Scootaloo shook some of the gunk out of her mane, "Oops. Heh-heh. Sorry!" she said.

Diamond Tiara gasped and shouted, "EWWW! GROSS! This is awful!" She rubbed the mud out of her hair and sighed, "But still. . .that was just so. . .exciting and fun!" A smile spread across her face in-spite of the mud, "I've never done anything like that before!"

Scootaloo clapped Diamond Tiara on the back, "Well that's how a Cutie Mark Crusade is! The best ones are fun and end in getting dirty!"

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle ran over to the pair.

"You girls okay?" Applebloom asked.

"I need a top notch spa treatment, but I'm fine," Diamond Tiara said with a shrug.

"That was great! We did it perfectly!" Sweetie Belle nearly squealed, "We couldn't have done it without you!"

Diamond Tiara grinned, "Well, that's my special talent!"

Scootaloo gasped, and she shook the mud off of her flank, "Speaking of special talents!"

The Crusaders took a look at their flanks, and they all groaned in disappointment.

"Aw man, Ah was sure we'd get Sheep Herding Cutie Marks. . ." Applebloom said sadly.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll get your Marks eventually. I'm positive!" Diamond Tiara said.

"Whoa. . ." Scootaloo said in shock, "I can't believe Diamond Tiara said that!"

_"WHAT IN LAND'S SAKES IS GOING ON HERE!?"_

The four fillies turned in terror as they saw a furious looking Applejack marching over to them.

"Who's bright idea was it to let all those sheep out!?" the orange farm pony shouted. She glared at the four fillies, but her gaze stopped at Diamond Tiara. "Oh. . .Ah see," she said in a dead serious tone as her eyes bore into Diamond Tiara's forehead like heat vision. Diamond Tiara backed away in fear.

"Wait! Listen, Applejack-" Applebloom began.

"It's okay, Applebloom," Applejack interrupted with a kind smile, "You and your friends aren't in trouble." Applejack then turned her furious gaze back to Diamond Tiara, "But this brat sure is."

"But Applejack-!"

"You got a lot of nerve, coming here and causing trouble for decent folk! Was turning Applebloom's cousin against her not enough for you? Now you have to go around stirring up our sheep!?"

"But Applejack-!"

"Ah've just about had it with you and your bullying and your gossip columns and your sick plots!" Applejack almost snarled as she shoved her face inches from Diamond Tiara, causing her to recoil and shudder in fear. "Ah don't know why your Pa can't knock any sense to you, but mark mah words, Ah'm gonna make sure Filthy Rich knows what a miserable-"

"APPLEJACK!"

"What is it, Applebloom?" Applejack sighed in annoyance.

"It was mah idea," Applebloom confessed dutifully.

Applejack quickly turned to look at her little sister. "Pardon?"

Applebloom nodded, "It was mah idea to let the sheep out. We were trying to get sheep herding Cutie Marks. And we _did_ get all the sheep back in the pen!" Applebloom added with a hopeful, innocnet smile, which was quickly imitated by Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

Applejack stood in stunned silence, her eyes blinking a few times. "Well. . .Ah. . .but what's _she_ doing here?" she said as she gestured to Diamond Tiara with a hoof.

"She was helping us herd the sheep," Applebloom said, and then smiled and said with absolute certainty, "She's our _friend._"

Applejack was so shocked that she couldn't move. She just stood there, staring at her little sister, and her two friends who were nodding enthusiastically in support of the filly who had bullied them for so long.

"Well. . .Ah. . ." Applejack began, her words getting caught in her throat. She swallowed, and then turned to Diamond Tiara, who appeared to be caught in some kind of fog. "Ah'm so sorry about that," Applejack apologized, taking off her hat, "Ah shouldn't have assumed the worst like that. Ah gotta admit that Ah never expected y'all to bury the hatchet so soon. Doesn't excuse mah actions though. Ah apologize."

Diamond Tiara blinked and nodded slowly. "Yeah. . .don't worry about it. It's fine."

Applejack nodded, and put her hat back on. She turned to Applebloom and said, "You do know that you are _so_ grounded for this."

Applebloom nodded gravely.

Applejack nodded back in return, "From now on, try to think of things to do that don't put our farm, other ponies' property, or yourselves in danger. And that goes for all of you, ya hear?"

_"Yes Applejack," _the fillies chorused.

"Good. Well, have fun, and stay outta trouble." Applejack then turned to walk back to the farm house.

Diamond Tiara slowly turned towards Applebloom, her eyes filled with disbelief. "You could've gotten away with it. I could've taken the blame, and no one would've believed me. But now you're grounded-."

"That's fine, Diamond Tiara," Applebloom said resolutely, "First of all, I couldn't ever let somepony else take the blame for something Ah did. And besides that, you're our friend now Diamond. And friends don't treat each other like that. They always look out for each other, and you're no exception to that."

Diamond Tiara stood still for about 6 seconds, and then grabbed Applebloom in the tightest of hugs.

"Group hug!" Sweetie Belle shouted as she dove right in.

Scootaloo had a quick debate within herself as she watched her friends hug, and then sighed, and dove in as well.

* * *

___Often, it's easy to be mad at and even hate ponies who act mean, but sometimes, their meanness isn't their fault. It doesn't even have to be something crazy or supernatural. The truth is, you just never know what you're neighbors' going through, or what their life is like. They may keep their reasons for the way they are secret. They may not even understand it themselves. But maybe one day, the truth will become clear, and you'll regret not being more forgiving to them when you see that the way they acted wasn't really their fault, and inside, they can be good ponies who are truly nice, and even fun! So you shouldn't give up on others so easily, because sometimes only a few personal problems are all that stands between you and new best friend!_

_-Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo_

* * *

The Cutie Mark Crusaders finished their entry in the Friendship Journal as Diamond Tiara, Twilight, and Spike looked on.

"Heh! I knew everything would turn out alright!" Spike said smugly.

Princess Twilight just shook her head, and then turned to Diamond Tiara, "You know, you were right before. Just because I'm a Princess doesn't mean I can just go around taking things."

"Oh, but you helped me so much by taking that tiara away!" the filly said quickly.

"Yes, but I could've been a bit more civil about it," Twilight admitted, "So, I went out and acquired something to compensate. I think you'll like it." Twilight used her magic to levitate a hot pink box with a silver ribbon from behind her and place it in front of Diamond Tiara. The filly smiled and eagerly opened it like it was Hearth's Warming Eve. She gasped as her eyes fell upon the contents. She reached in carefully, and took out a replacement tiara, a very good replica of her old one to match her Cutie Mark.

Diamond squealed with delight as she placed the piece of jewelry onto her and began hopping up and down, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU PRINCESS TWILIGHT!"

Twilight chuckled, "Heh-heh. No trouble at all."

Applebloom walked to Diamond Tiara's side and said, "Well, it looks like everything turned out perfectly!"

At this statement, Diamond Tiara suddenly frowned. She closed her eyes in thought for a moment, and her eyes snapped open when realization hit her.

"Silver Spoon!" she cried out.

* * *

Silver Spoon lay flat on her stomach on her bed, her glasses on the nightstand next to her. She sniffed and wiped her tears from her eyes.

_**Knock-knock-knock!**_

"Go away!" Silver Spoon shouted.

_"Silver? It's me, Diamond. I've got the Cutie Mark Crusaders with me. Please, let us in. We wanna talk to you."_

Silver Spoon sighed, "Okay, I'm coming." She put her glasses on and walked over to the door. She unlocked it, and opened the door. As soon as the door swung open, Diamond Tiara rushed in and hugged the grey filly close.

"I'm so sorry, Silver! I can't believe we didn't think to invite you on my first Crusade!" Diamond Tiara cried out in anguish and guilt.

"We're all sorry, we really are," Sweetie Belle said, nodding repeatedly.

"We were all so caught up in becoming friends with Diamond Tiara that we didn't think straight," Scootaloo said.

"We want to be friends with you too, Silver Spoon. Now that we're friends with Diamond, we should be your friends too!" Applebloom said.

"Friends with _me_?" Silver Spoon said in shock, "But I thought all _four _of you would hate me! I wasn't wearing any evil jewelry, but I still bullied you."

Diamond Tiara let go of Silver Spoon and said seriously to her, "But I was the one who came up with all the schemes. Sure, you always went along with it, but that was because we had been friends for so long, and I was so mean, you didn't want me to turn on you, right?"

Silver Spoon nodded, "Yes. . .I often felt kinda bad about all the bullying, but I always told myself that you were the one who did the most of it, and I didn't want to loose your friendship, so even though I felt that what we we're doing was wrong, I did it anyway." Silver Spoon looked over at the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "I'm so sorry. I'll never bully you or anyone ever again. I promise."

"Aww, all's forgiven, Silver Spoon," Applebloom said.

"Same here," Sweetie Belle said.

"It's all good, we're all cool," Scootaloo said.

Tears of joy filled Silver Spoon's eyes, and all five fillies put their hooves on top of each other.

And then, they all raised their hooves and shouted:

**_"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS FRIENDSHIP BUILDERS! YAY!_**

**THE END**


End file.
